


cut your teeth on the bones

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [14]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Basically just Daejae, But I guess I will throw it here, Drabble, Feels, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, M/M, This is like the tiniest thing, kind of fighting and having sex at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daehyun thinks this would have been easier if this had happened earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut your teeth on the bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to round out all the smaller things that I've posted on tumblr or ask.fm or...things.
> 
> I really have no explanation for this one.

Sometimes Daehyun thinks that this would have been easier if it had happened earlier. There would have been less history to break between them, just bleached blond hair and a vague sense of betrayal. But then Daehyun thinks about debut and he thinks about how badly he needed—needs—Youngjae, and he reconsiders. Maybe the layers of memories are what make this worth it. Maybe they needed those years to push a spark into flame and fire.

He’d tried asking, once. Just once, after they were sweaty and sore, come drying on his chest and crescent moon scars on his hips from where Youngjae had dug his fingers into the skin.

"Why…" Daehyun had said, and then couldn’t think of anything else to say. He didn’t even know how to complete the question.

"I don’t know," Youngjae had snapped back, already heading into the shower, always so eager to clean himself up afterwards.

Daehyun had listened to the shower water run, idly swiping his fingers through the mess on his chest. He knew that the longer he lay here, the more it would piss Youngjae off when he got out of the shower. He knew that Youngjae would growl through his teeth once he saw Daehyun still lying on the bed—still preserving the evidence of their indiscretions with a lazy smile. Daehyun knew that Youngjae would throw a towel at his head and then refuse to talk to him for the rest of the night. And maybe it was petty, but just the thought of it always made Daehyun smile, sharp and cruelly pleased. There was something in him that enjoyed being Youngjae’s mess. His dirty little secret.

It almost drowned out the self-hatred ringing fierce and hollow beneath his bones.


End file.
